Highschool Life
by darkangel3131
Summary: OK, so this is my first story and I just wanted to try to get the feel of writing. I promise that I will try my best to put all I've got into it. This story will just be about Fionna's life as a highschooler and the handsome new kid, Marshall Lee. I will make this as interesting as I can. There will be drama with Ashley and they fight over Marshall. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

"Cake, shut the blinds! I just need five more minutes!" Yelled a groggy Fionna.

"No way, sweetie. You've got school today." Cake waited a few seconds, but Fionna lay unresponsive. "Get your butt out of bed or I'll get the ice water."

The young girl flew out of bed with lightning speed. "I'm up, I'm up." she reassured her older sister. Once you get the ice bucket once, you learn your lesson.

"Okay honey, just hurry so you don't miss the bus. I'll go make you some breakfast."

Fionna opened her closet doors and skimmed over each item of clothing. She finally decided on a black shirt with a long sleeve black and white one under it. She pulled out her old and tattered blue jeans and slipped them onto her slim hips. She combed out her wildly tangled mess of golden hair and brushed her teeth.

"Fionna! Hurry up, it's almost time for the bus." Cake hollered up the stairs.

"Coming!" Fionna came clomping down the stairs. "Ooohhh, you made bacon pancakes? You're the best." Her eyes went alight with child-like glee. She grabbed a plate and set a floppy disk on it, coated it with syrup and ate it like she had been starving for months. "Thanks, sis. I'll help you in the bar when I get home." The blond gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before rushing towards the door and slipping on her black Converse. She could already see the ugly yellow bus outside.

* * *

Fionna climbed up the stairs and looked around, trying to find a seat. This was always hard because she was the last one on and besides, she didn't have any friends. She finally found an open seat near the back, but the snobby girls we're sitting next to it. Fi closed her eyes and prayed before she sat down. When she did, one girl glanced at her, Ashley Orme, but she looked quickly as if she may catch some disease from looking. Fi just sighed and settled next to the window. She pulled out her iPod and plugged her headphones into her ears. She lost herself in the wonderful talents of her favorite bands.

Soon, the bus pulled up to the small brown building that was Frederick E. High. The building was fifty years old and was named after the founder. Personally, she wouldn't want her name on something like this. It was old and rundown. It also looked more like a prison then a school. Fi had had so many bad memories here. This was her hell. She got burned by the flames of insults and chewed on by the horrible lies. Of course, she wasn't always the center of their bulying, they just picked on her for fun.

She finally got to step off the crowded bus. Everyone now pushed into each other to try and get to their friends. In all the jostling around, Fionna got shoved to the pavement. All her stuff was scattered and her papers were everywhere. The guy who had made her fall looked down and laughed, "Watch where you're going." He and his friends sauntered off without another word. Fi was so used to this it didn't bother her anymore. She knew she didn't fit in and the fact that she was so easy to push her around made it hard for people not to want to hurt her in some way. She did have friends once, but they split when they realized she was a loser. She finally finished picking up the last pieces of her things. By now, nearly everyone was inside and getting ready for class. She pushed herself off the cement and headed into the doors of hell.

* * *

Fionna's first three classes went well and no one talked to her. Even the teachers didn't look at her or call on her to answer questions. She liked it that way, though, she was better off alone anyway.

It was time for lunch but Fionna didn't eat the food. She couldn't ever find out what it was and if you don't know what it is, don't stick it in your mouth. She normally just sat against her locker and did homework or read. Fionna was immersed in a book and didn't realize Ashley and her bitch pack come near.

"Look at the loner on the floor, I almost pity her." She said in her snotty voice, "But, with that outfit, I can't blame everyone for staying away." Her friends laughed like the goodl littlefollowers they were.

"Lol, Ash. Your are, like, so hilares." Amanda gazed up at her leader in admiration.

"I know, right?" Tonya followed up, searching for approval.

"Yeah, I know I am." She flashed a smile that had all the guys trailing after her. "Now, go back to reading like the good little loser you are." She waved her hand in farewell and walked away, Amanda and Tonya stuck to her sides. They sauntered off like they had the world at their feet.

"Bitch," Fi muttered and rolled her eyes. She continued on with her book and right at the good part, "Um, hey there, i think you're sitting in front of my locker." A velvety voice rang out.

Fionna looked up in surprise and met a handsome face. He had pale skin, black shaggy hair, reddish brown eyes, and a smile that could kill. And at the moment Fi was frozen.

"Um...excuse me."

This time, Fi responded, "I think you're this one, actually." She pointed to the one on her right. "This one's mine. That's kinda why I'm sitting against it."

"Oh, yeah, that explains why." He said while turning the knob and opening his locker. He gave her a brilliant smile. "Why aren't you at lunch with everyone else?" he asked.

"I really wanted to finish my book." That was partially true.

"That's a total lie." Ashley was back and this time she was alone.

The new guy looked at her questionably.

"She always stays up here. Never eats. I think she has a disease or something." She said this like she was actually sincere, but Fi knew she was lying. She gave a dazzling smile. "Hi, I'm Ashley."

"Marshall Lee." He held out his hand. She shook it like she did it all the time when she met someone, not like she stuck her tongue down their throat.

"Well, Marshall, how about you come and eat with me and my friends?"

"Alright." He looks back at Fionna like he just remembered her. "I never did catch your name."

"Fionna." She replied and went back to her book, knowing he didn't really care.

"We'll have to hang out sometime, Fionna." He smiled and walked off with Ashley.

Fi could see Ashley was pissed that he even gave Fi a second glance.

Fionna was just in shock. No one had ever said that to her. Especially not a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just really wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. They really mean a lot. I also want to ask you to forgive me because yesterday I started writing this chapter and it sounded pretty good. Then, I hit a button by accident and erased the whole entire thing. Stupid me. So, sorry if it's not very good. Oh,and I guess I have to say, I don't own Adventure Time or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Hey, Cake, I'm gonna be late today. I have to walk home because I missed the bus. Just wanted to tell you so you didn't have to worry. Bye." Fionna hung up the phone. She knew that Cake would be freaking out if she didn't call her and tell her where she was. The cold wind bit into Fionna's skin and stung her eyes so that they watered. She wrapped her hoodie around her in a pathetic attempt to shield herself from the frigid air.

As Fionna walked her thoughts couldn't help but flow toward the new kid, Marshall. She hadn't seen him in any of her classes but she knew that it was because he was touring the school with Principal Fitch. Fi felt really bad for him. Mr. Fitch was a nasty, mean, and perverted old man. He always stared at students' boobs or butts. And since Fi was a little over developed in those regions, he stared at her a lot. It was disgusting.

"Long time, no see, stranger." A newly familiar voice came from behind her.

Fionna turned around, "Uh... Hey, Marshall?" She hadn't meant for it to come out as a question. She was just very confused. No guy had ever wanted to talk to her before and had definently never said hi to her on the street before.

"Hey, Fi. What're you doing out here?" Marshall was smiling brightly at her.

"I missed the bus so I have to walk home. How 'bout you?"

His smile went away completely. "My mom was supposed to pick me up but she didn't come. She was probably at work like she always is."

"What do you mean?" Fi asked him.

"It's just, when I was a kid she was never around, and she promised me awhile ago that she was going to try and spend more time with me. But, it never happened. She's always working and never has time for anything else." His smile was gone without a trace of ever being there.

Fionna didn't like how he wasn't happy anymore. She needed to switch the conversation to a more cheerful topic. "So, how was your tour with Mr. Fitch today?" Fi questioned.

He laughed again, and just like that, he was back to normal. "That guy acts like he has a stick up his ass."

"I know. Oh, did he check you out?"

His eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up. "Are you kidding? He was talking to my ass, like, the whole time."

Fionna laughed. "Yeah, he's a total creep. He stares at people all the time. Somtimes, when he's acting really weird, I feel like he's stalking us."

"I wouldn't put it past him. The judge has now come to a decision, Mr. Fitch is now officially announced a creep."

Fionna busted out laughing. Then she looked up. Her street sign was right above her. She groaned and then looked up at Marshall. "Well, this is my street. Sorry if I got you way off your route."

"Actually, my house is just over in Sunset. It's like two streets away."

"What?" Fionna was astonished. "That's where all the richest people live!"

"Like I told you, my mom works all the time." He stated it bluntly; like it was no big deal.

"Marshall, are you sure you wanna be around me? I mean you're in the high social class living there. Even Ashley doesn't live there and she's the most popular girl in school."

"It's not a huge deal, Fi. It's not like I really care. I mean, it's technically my mom's house since she bought it."

"Still..."

"I don't care what they think." Marshall interrupted her.

Fionna glanced at the time. "Oh gosh! I've got to get home. Bye, Marshall." She ran off down the street. She knew that Cake would've gotten her message and would be waiting at the house for her.

"Fionna?!" He called after her.

* * *

"Sorry,Cake. I just got to talking with a friend and I lost track of time."

"Fionna, I texted you, like, five times." Cake was getting impatient and she could tell.

"Oh, you did? I'm sorry, I didn't notice." Fionna started walking up the steps. "I'm gonna go get dressed now. I'll be back in a second."

"You better be!'" Cake called up to her. "Chromo's probably already there and waiting for m... uh, us."

Fionna checked her phone when she was in her room, and sure enough, there were five messages from Cake. She smiled. Cake was like the mother she never had. She was protective but loving.

She went to her closet and grabbed her work clothes. She pulled on the tight black skinny jeans, white v-neck, (very long V), and shoved on the tight black high heels. She put on the required amount of makeup,(which was a lot), then brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail, bangs down. She did a once-over in the mirror to make sure she looked alright just in case the boss showed up.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry the boss makes you dress like that. I would tell him but I don't wanna lose my job." Cake really was sincere about it and she told Fi this everyday.

"Cake, it's fine. It's not that big of a deal." Fionna was so used to this, she had her words planned out, "Now, can we please go? I don't want to be fired."

"Oh, alright." She grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

**Thankyou all for reading. I hope this was to your liking. Review if you want to, though I'd really appreciate it. I'll try to update everyday or at least every couple of days. Please tell me if this was alright, because I think the first one that I wrote and, (accidentally), deleted was better. But, thanks again! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank you guys for your support. Reading your reviews brings a smile to my face. :) I hope I can entertain you and fuel your interest in this story. Thanks, again. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters.**

* * *

Fionna poured and handed the man six shots of whiskey. He paid and walked off without a thanks. It was really pretty rude. Fi knew it was a bar and all, but she also knew that you should show respect for people.

She moved on to her next customers and poured their drinks with ease. Fi had done this for so long that it was now a second nature. She had started the job two years ago and had only got it because she was skilled and an easy learner. She also looked a lot older than seventeen when she was dressed like this. So, the boss had given her the job.

She had only worked a few hours today and had five more to go. Already, her feet were sore. The new heels she had gotten for the job were killing her. She saw a waitress, Jenny, across the bar. Jenny was a super bitch and had anger problems but she came in handy when the drunks got into fights. "Jenny!" Fi beckoned her over with her hand.

"What?" She looked at Fionna with disgust. Jenny would've gotten Fi's job if she hadn't been better at it. So now, underpaid and forever angry, she hated Fionna.

"Jenny, can you take over the bar for five minutes? I have to go and grab my flats."

"Hell no. Why would I do something for you?"

"Please?" Fionna pleaded, then an idea popped into her head. "I might get fired if I wear flats instead of heels."

Jenny's eyes went alight with joy. "Oh, okay." She picked up where Fionna had left off.

Fionna hurried into the back room and grabbed her flats. She slipped them on and sighed with relief. Her feet felt so much better. She quickly put them in her work bag and headed back into the bar.

"I'm back." She told Jenny and pushed her out of the way when she didn't move.

Jenny scowled and turned to wait on more people. "Bye, Fionna. Hope you get fired." She waved as she walked away.

Fi ignored her comment and proceeded working. She heard rough breathing behind her. She turned around. "She may just get her wish." The boss, Derek Flame.

"Uh...Hey boss." She faked a cheery smile. "So, how's all your businesses?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Fionna, we have a dress code."

"What, skank?" She wanted to take the words back as soon as she said them. "Sorry." She said more quietly.

His eyes were flaming and his mouth was set in a tight line. She looked down and saw that his fists were clenched. He finally calmed himself down enough to speak. "I will give you one more chance. I will only let this slide tonight because I just got a huge business deal and am now making a lot more money than before. Stick to heels and don't back talk me." He left her to observe the rest of the bar.

She mentally wiped the sweat off her brow in a 'whew' gesture. She wasn't going to take her flats off now, though. She had gone through too much trouble to not wear them today. Plus, Derek wasn't going to come back and check on her.

* * *

Fionna lay in bed thinking about her day. She thought of Marshall and how she had almost gotten fired. Wow, it had been a long day. At least for her. For normal people it would be 'just another day.' Normality wasn't her strong suit, though, she had always stood out from others while being completely invisible. She didn't really know why. People just avoided her and thought of her as 'weird' because she wasn't a social person. She also didn't know why she didn't like interacting with people very much. It could've been because she didn't have parents or because she simply didn't like people. All of these reasons were logical but, she just couldn't figure out why.

She also pondered why a guy like Marshall would ever talk to her. It didn't make any sense. He had the opportunity to be the highest on the popularity ladder but he settled for talking to her. He told her he didn't care about being popular. But, he was so beautiful and funny and he had the sweetest smile. He made her insides melt and her heart pound and her hands sweat. He was perfect.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you guys liked this! I tried my best to help you to learn a little more about Fionna. Don't worry, I'll explain what happened to her parents when she's talking to Marshall sometime soon. I hope this is as good as my other chapters. Please review. You don't have to if you don't want to, though. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written in, like, three or four days. Last weekend, my cousin came over and I've also been trying to plan out my chapters. But, on the chapter thing, I don't have like any of it planned out, so I'm just going with the flow while I'm writing it. I'm also going to try to go for longer chapters. Thanks for the reviews! Also, for reading. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time or it's characters. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

Fi sat in class on Monday dreaming about red-brown eyes, dark black hair, and a beautiful smile. She had dreamed about him last night, too. It was weird. She didn't know why or if she was supposed to feel this way for a person she had just met. Fionna thought it was creepy and stalker-ish to do so, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was probably like this because he was the first person to _really_ treat her equally and he was so sweet to her.

She found herself wondering what he had done the rest of the weekend. Partying? Gaming? Girls? Whatever it was, it was most likely more exciting than her's. She had just worked all weekend at the bar. It was boring, but she had no other way to spend it. She didn't have any friends. But, maybe _he _was her friend. It sounded dumb even in her thoughts.

"Fionna. Would you mind acting like you actually pay attention?" Mr. Morse's voice was dripping with his disgust for her. The entire class laughed at his words and he looked proud of himself. 'What, for making teenage students laugh at me? Because they do that anyway. Without your help.' She thought to herself. She wanted to tell him off but she didn't want to get in trouble. So, she let her hair veil her upset eyes and focused on her notebook. She wasn't actually taking notes, though. She hated history. She hated school.

The bell finally rang and dismissed her to her second period class. Math. _Math was always just sooooo fun._

* * *

"Fionna, stop drawing and pay attention. You have a D in here, and if you get an F someone might blame me for you being a screw-up." Prissy Miss. Ivan. She was a horrible person who, (when she was a _lot_ younger), had had many husbands. And I'm not talking five, I'm saying more as in twelve. She always said something about Fi being a screw-up. But, Fi never complained because it didn't bug her she also knew that Mr. Fitch had a huge crush on Miss. Ivan and would never fire her.

She sat all through math class without getting yelled at again. As soon as the bell rang, Fi picked up her stuff and sped her butt out of there. It was lunchtime now and she didn't have to deal with any teachers. She felt relief at this and quickly made it to her locker and sat down. She had history homework, but no math. Thank the Lord. She pulled out her book and got to work.

She could've been sitting there seconds or minutes when she heard a, "Well, hello there."

Fionna looked up into brown-red eyes. "Hi." She said quietly. Oh my gosh, it was _him._

"So, doing history. Cool." Marshall smiled at her.

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

'So doing history? Cool?' What the helll was that about? He mentally kicked himself. 'Why would I say that? Oh gosh, she probably thinks I'm stupid now.'

"Yeah, not really. It seriously sucks." Fionna's soft voice drifted through the air. Marshall exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was happy she didn't think he was a complete idiot for saying that. I mean, who talks about history being cool? But, she didn't care and that made him happy.

"I know, I'm here for one day and I'm already tired of it." Change the subject, change the subject. "So, what did you do over the weekend?" Not bad. It was better than history, though.

"Oh, I just worked. What about you?"

"I just hung out at home. The usual." He was starting to wish he was one of those guys who did really cool things all the time because what he did was just so lame. He didn't know why he wanted to impress her, he just did. He looked around, trying to find a new topic. He saw something flash on her finger. "What's that bunny-ear ring for?" Or what he wanted to say, 'Who's it from." He held it back.

"Oh, this? It used to be my mom's."

"Where's your mom now?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Um... She's dead. So is my dad. After she passed away, I inherited it. It's the only thing of her I have left." Her eyes became sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. That was stupid of me." He kicked himself again. 'I'm soooo stupid.'

"No, it's okay. I haven't talked about her in a while, it felt good to tell someone." She smiled sadly at me.

I felt bad for asking still. So, I did something really stupid, I hugged her. I held her tight for a second. Then, I realized what I was doing and stopped. "Um... bye Fionna." I hurried off before she could see my cheeks turn red. At least, I hope I did.

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

'Did he just hug me?' She thought. Then aloud, "Marshall Lee just hugged me." She smiled and hugged her history book to her chest.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was okay. Review if you want to. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! They were EPIC! I loved them! So, here's some more Fiolee. I hope you like it. I'm having some trouble with trying to put my thoughts into chapters. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters. :)**

* * *

"Cake, what do you do when you like someone? Like, a lot?" Fionna asked later that night.

"Well, honey, you just need to tell them. Life's too short to not tell someone how you feel." Cake paused a moment. "Now, who's got you asking this? What's his name?" Cake threw the questions at her. She knew Cake could be a little overwhelmingly protective and suspicious sometimes but, Fionna was suprised at this.

"Uh... He's a new kid at school. His name's Marshall Lee."

"I don't know, sweetie, Marshall Lee sounds like a fishy name to me."

"Cake, you can't think someone's name sounds fishy. Plus, you haven't even met him." Fionna was so angry at Cake but she didn't know why. "And I was just asking what you do when you like someone. You don't have to be all crazy about it."

Cake lost the flare in her eyes. "I'm sorry, hon. You're just growing up so fast." As an afterthought, "Since when did you start liking boys anyway?"

"Cake, I'm not having this discussion with you. I'm going to bed." Fionna turned around and stomped up the stairs.

"Sorry!" Cake called faintly after her.

* * *

The rest of the week went by normally with Fionna only seeing Marshall in the hallways and some classes. When they passed each other, they only waved and said 'hi.' Fionna tried to get him out of her head and stay focused on schoolwork, (she was nearly failing most of her classes), but, he crowded her mind so that all her attention was payed to her day dreaming of him. 'Oh, gosh,' she thought, 'He probably thinks I'm weird the way I stare at him.'

"Uh... Hey, Fionna." The awkward greeting came from her left.

_Perfect timing, dude._ "Hey, Marshall. What's up?" She scrambled for her words.

"The sky."

Fionna froze, her eyes wide, 'Stupid question, really fricking stupid question.'

Marshall seemed to see her expression and smiled as an apology for freaking her out, "Nothing, really. I just was looking for you, though."

Fi stopped flipping out. "Oh, really? What for?" Her heartbeat quickened beneath her ribs.

He rubbed the back of his head in obvious nervousness, "I...uh...wanted to say I'm sorry for hugging you unexpectedly and then not talking to you. And, since it's, uh, Friday, I thought maybe we could hang out."

"I'd love to!" Fi said quickly, then, "Uh, I mean, yeah, that'd be cool."

"Great! Do you want me to walk you home?" He smiled his extremely perfect and mind-melting smile. Which, made her mind melt.

"I...erm... Yeah." She thought she was drooling now. He was _so_ amazing.

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

Since his locker was right beside Fi's, they didn't have to meet up anywhere. He was so nervous to be going out with her. It had taken hours of practicing in the mirror for him to develop enough courage to ask her. She was so beautiful and when she smiled, it was like the sun was shining on just the two of them. 'Don't be an idiot, Marshall, keep focused and don't act like you left your brain in a gutter.' He took a deep breath.

"Hey, Marshall." Her melodious voice was beside him.

"Hey, Fi. So, are you ready to hang out... with me?" Shit, he was already screwing up.

"Yeah, definently. So, we're going to my place and then what?" She asked as they walked out of school.

"Whatever you want." 'I should've actually planned something.' He mentally slapped himself in the face with a sledge hammer.

"Oh, crap." Her voice was one of sudden realization.

"What?" He was wondering if he'd done something wrong. He was flipping over all the possible mistakes he could've made in his head. Nothing striked him as offending or something that would make her somehow realize that she was doing something wrong being with or near him. 'Glob, she's so pretty and such a great person. She's probably just thinking about how many other guys she could be with right now.

"Oh glob. I'm sorry, I totally forgot... I have to work tonight."

He realxed and let out a laugh. She looked at him with suprised eyes. "Not that way. I'm just so relieved, I thought you finally realized that you could be hanging out with any guy you wanted."

This time, she was the one who laughed, "You're so funny. All the guys at school hate me. They never pay any attention to me except to say something about how lame I am or how I'm not good enough or emo. You're the first guy that's actually noticed or talk to me."

"What the heck ever. You're so gorgeous, every guy should want to be seen with you. You're an awesome person."

"I'm glad at least on person thinks so." She smiled up at him like he was some kind of angel.

'I'll get all the people who've told you that you weren't good enough.' Is what he wanted to say, but, instead he settled for, "I always will." He shared her smile.

* * *

"Home, sweet, home." Fionna announced as she opened the front door to let Marshall in.

"So, what do you want to do before you have to go to work?"

"Well," She said reluctantly, "I have to get ready for work now."

"Where do you work? Maybe I could come with you?" He asked.

Fi was suprised but kinda relieved that he had asked. "I... work at a bar. But, maybe I could ask my boss."

"Yeah, maybe you could use my phone?" He suggested.

"Erm... Actually, I'll just bring you with me there and then ask. He'll be an ass in person but he's more likely to agree than by over the phone."

"Alright."

Fionna left to go get changed. When up the stairs, she did a very, very, happy dance along with pumping her fist into the air.

* * *

**Marshall P.O.V.**

Marshall rode to the bar with Fionna and Cake, Fi's older sister. Cake was a short twenty-something woman with white/blond and chocolate brown hair. She had exceptionally tan skin and carried herself like she was wiser than her years. Marshall could tell that Cake didn't exactly like him. She kept sending him looks in the car like, "You're just some stupid teenage boy that only provides bad influences for my little sis." He couldn't say that it was the best car ride in his life except for Fionna being with him in the backseat.

They arrived at the bar and Marshall hurriedly got out so that he could open Fi's door for her. As she stepped out, Marshall took time to admire how long her legs were and how graceful she was in her able-to-break-necks- shoes. They walked through the door and Marsh saw how every guy turned and looked at the exotic beauty. So, it was older men that were into her, not lame highschool guys. He had a high bar set for himself.

Fi slid behind the bar and started taking orders. After watching her for a while, Marshall stated the obvious, "Glob, Fi. You freaking rock at this."

"Years of practice." She replied smoothly while skillfully pouring a couple of drinks.

"Yeah, but how are you that good?" He was impressed. Marsh had never thought that bartending would be interesting, but Fi made you want to watch.

"Just am, I guess." She shrugged. The particular man she was serving was looking directly at her chest. Fi didn't notice, though.

"Hey, man. Lay off looking at her like that, okay?" Marshall directed to the obsessive staring guy.

"Shut up, kid. I'm allowed to stare if I want." The man replied, his voice angry.

"Not at my girl. Don't you get enough of looking at people's chests with all the porn you sit at home and watch?" Marsh was getting defensive now.

"I said, shut the fuck up, kid. You don't want to mess with me." The guy walked off with his newly poured drinks.

The guy had seriously pissed him off. He looked up at Fi. Her eyes pleaded with him, "Marsh, you gotta chill. It happens all the time. No biggie. Kay?"

"Fi, I just don't like guys staring at you like that. It was rude." He was cooling off now.

"Are you jealous, Marshall?"

He considered this, "Maybe a little. But then, I'm the one you'd rather hang out with. So, I'm good."

"Alright. Just ignore them if anyone else does it." When she could see that he still had a stubborn glint in his eyes, she added, "For me?" With huge puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but just for you." He smiled at her when he saw that she was relieved to see him agree with her.

"So, am I really your girl?"

That was the craziest question she had asked him, "Of course. You're the only one who _really_ saw me when I came to this school. And, I know that we just met, but Fi, I really like you."

* * *

**Hope this was okay. I tried to make this longer and better. I've stayed up for quite a while on a school night writing this and I'm about to pass out. Don't blame me for spelling mistakes, please. Also, tell me some things that you would like to happen in the story. NO LEMON OR LIME, PLEASE. Thanks for reading, I love you all so very much. Lol. Goodnight-darkangel3131. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've just been really stumped on how to write this. I mean, it's all in my head, I just can't seem to place it on the page in the right way. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Oh, and thanks for all of your amazing reviews, you're FANTABULOUS!**

* * *

"Cake, would it be weird if I called Marshall today since we just hung out last night?" Fi asked her sister nervously. She knew that Cake still didn't like Marshall, though for what reason was a total mystery to her.

"It wouldn't be weird, but sweetie, are you sure you should be hanging around him?" Cake looked at her worriedly, her motherly side coming out a little.

"Yes, Cake. He's the first person that has actually wanted to be around me, and he's so sweet and he even stood up for me when there was this creep." This earned her some raised eyebrows, but she plunged on. "And you know Cake, I seriously don't get why you hate him so much. At all. So please, enlighten me."

Cake looked completely baffled at Fi's newfound attitude. "Well...I...Erm..." Cake finally gathered her mind, "I just think that he could be possibly dangerous. I mean, no offense, but he's the first guy you've been with and you guys are kinda moving fast. And, you're just growing up on me all of a sudden, it's scary."

"You know, if I said any of this about Chromo when you started dating him you would've slapped me across the face. And Marshall's definently not dangerous, he's the kindest guy ever. He didn't even make fun of me and he's had plenty of chances. Also," Fi's voice softened at this, "Cake, I know you're my older sister and that it's your responsibility to take care of me and all, but I'll be fine. I have to grow up, it's part of life. But I promise you this: I will always be your little sister and I will always love you and look up to you."

Cake's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed her sister into a bear hug, squeezing her until she finally had to pry Cake off. "Sweetie, I love you too. And I guess I can put up with him as long as you like him and he treats you right. I'll try harder to give you your space and be more supportive and less demanding." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then added, "Now go call your man."

Fionna's pale skin turned a bright pink and she hurried upstairs. Grabbing her phone off her bed, she quickly dialed his number. The tone rang out twice before he picked up, "Fionna?"

"Hey, Marshall. I just wondered if you wanted to hang out today?" She was so nervous, her hands were shaking and it was with great effort that she kept the phone up to her ear.

"Uh... give me a second."

'Crap, he doesn't like me, does he? He was just trying to be nice and I blew everything out of proportion. And now he's probably super weirded because I keep bugging him. Gosh, nice going Fi. I should probably just hang up now and save myself from total embarassment.' He brain was screaming at her, and she was just about to hang up the phone and go cry in a corner when she heard his voice on the line.

"I'm back. Sorry about that. I was just telling my mom just how much of a bitch she is. So, hang out tonight? Definently." She could pratically hear the smile in his voice, increasing her suprise.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" She hadn't really planned anything, she just knew that she wanted to be with him.

"I dunno. You know this town better than me."

"Alright, how 'bout I list some of the things we could do and you choose?"

"Sounds good."

She tried to think of some things to do and finally came up with a few, "Well, there's movies."

"Nah, boring."

"Bowling."

"I suck at it. And it's boring."

"Mini golf?"

"I'd probably hit myself in the head with the club."

Then she had it, "Skating?"

"HELL YES! I haven't been skating in forever but I bet I still rock at it. Plus, I can show you my moves."

Fi laughed at this and agreed, she'd love to see his 'moves.'

* * *

After much pleading and fake tears from Fi (and Marshall), Cake finally agreed to let them use the car. But, before they left, she made them swear that they weren't going to do any funny business in it.

"That took awhile, but we finally got it." Marshall said as he climbed into the car. He looked amazing in his tight black skinny jeans, band tee, and red converse. That would've been something that Fi would normally wear, but tonight she was dressed to impress. She had on a black corset with pink ribbons in the back, a black skirt with a red skull across the front of it, thigh highs with colorful streamers at the top, and her favorite plaid Creeper boots. Cake almost hadn't let her leave, but she stayed true to her word. Gotta love a promise and a loyal sister.

Marshall kept giving her looks, staring at her outfit and checking her out. "Isn't that a little fancy for skating?" He finally asked her.

"I don't think so. I thought it looked quite nice, but if you don't like it, I could go back and change." She knew his answer even before the words rushed out of his very beautiful mouth.

"No!" He said it urgently. "I mean, it looks amazing. You look amazing." Marshall's voice was as if he was in awe of her. But how?

"Thankyou. You look amazing too. Beautiful, really." Fi's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be weird." His mouth was agape and he seemed speechless. 'Nice going, Fi. I'll see you at our funeral.'

"No, I think you're beautiful, too. Gorgeous is more like it." They puiled into a parking space at the rink but neither of them got out. Marshall leaned toward her, his wonderful face getting ever so close. "Well, here we are. Ready to go in?" Fi said suddenly and hurriedly hopped out of the car. Marshall looked frazzled, but quickly regained his composure. "Uh, yeah."

They walked into the skating rink with her hurrying ahead and him lagging behind. 'Why'd I do that? I was going to get my first kiss and I blew it. Uggghhhhh.' They finally made it up to admission and Marshall payed the due amount. Fionna spoke up, "I could've payed for myself, you know?" She told him as they walked in.

"No. You're my date, my girl, I pay for you."

She blushed crimson and tried to turn away to hide it, but Marshall grabbed her chin and turned her face toward his. He smirked, _"You're my girl_." He purred. She blushed even more.

Then he grabbed her hand, turned around, and went to pick out their skates. She was _sooooo_ confused and flustered.

* * *

They skated around and talked until eleven, but Fi was starting to get drowsy and Marshall agreed it was time to go when she began falling asleep on his shoulder during a slow song.

Marshall basically carried Fionna to the car and the drive home was a blur because of her slipping in and out of conciousness. When they pulled in to the drive, Fi was awake enough to ask, "How'll you get home, Marsh?"

"My mom will pick me up. Now, we need to get you up to bed." Marshall got out and made his way to her side, opened the door, and helped her out. She could hardly walk, she was so tired, so Marsh just picked her up bridal style and made his way inside. They made it up to her room without an incident or Cake, suggesting she was asleep. As he layed her on the bed, Fi kept her arms out, "Come here, Marsh." He came closer to her and once he was in reach, she smashed her lips against his. Marshall didn't move at all so Fi pulled away, only to be grabbed and pushed closer. Marshall's kisses were sweet and warm. His lips were damp and tasted like strawberries. "Marshie." She half moaned into his mouth. This caused him to pull back abruptly. "I should go call my mom. Night, Fi." He walked out of her room, but not before kissing her softly on the forehead.

'I just kissed Marshall Lee.' Fi thought happily before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
